yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
4/3
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَإِنْ خِفْتُمْ أَلَّا تُقْسِطُوا فِي الْيَتَامَىٰ فَانْكِحُوا مَا طَابَ لَكُمْ مِنَ النِّسَاءِ مَثْنَىٰ وَثُلَاثَ وَرُبَاعَ ۖ فَإِنْ خِفْتُمْ أَلَّا تَعْدِلُوا فَوَاحِدَةً أَوْ مَا مَلَكَتْ أَيْمَانُكُمْ ۚ ذَٰلِكَ أَدْنَىٰ أَلَّا تَعُولُوا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve-in ḣiftum ellâ tuksitû fî-lyetâmâ fenkihû mâ tâbe lekum mine-nnisâ-i meśnâ veśulâśe verubâ’(a)(s) fe-in ḣiftum ellâ ta’dilû fevâhideten ev mâ meleket eymânukum(c) żâlike ednâ ellâ te’ûlû Kelime anlamlı meal Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Yetim kızlar hakkında adaletle muamele edemeyeceğinizden korkarsanız, beğendiğiniz, hoşunuza giden başka kadınlardan iki, üç ve dört kadın alın. Fakat bunların arasında adaleti gözetmeyeceğinizden korkarsınız o vakit bir zevceyle, yahut sahip olduğunuz cariyelerle iktifa edin. Bu, doğruluktan sapmamanıza daha yakın ve size daha uygundur. Ali Bulaç Meali =Eğer yetim (kız)lar konusunda adaleti yerine getiremeyeceğinizden korkarsanız, bu durumda, (onlarla değil) size helal olan (başka) kadınlardan ikişer, üçer, dörder olmak üzere nikahlayın. Şayet adaleti sağlayamayacağınızdan korkarsanız, o zaman bir (eş) ya da sağ ellerinizin malik olduğu (cariye) ile (yetinin). Bu sapmamanıza daha yakındır. Ahmet Varol Meali Eğer (bakımınız altındaki yetim kızlarla evlendiğinizde) o yetimlerin haklarını gözetemeyeceğinizden korkarsanız size helal olan başka kadınlardan ikişer, üçer, dörder nikahlayın. Eğer adaletli davranamayacağınızdan korkarsanız o zaman yalnız bir kadınla yahut elinizin altındaki cariyelerle yetinin. Bu adaletten sapmamanıza daha uygundur. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Eğer, velisi olduğunuz mal sahibi yetim kızlarla evlenmekle onlara haksızlık yapmaktan korkarsanız onlarla değil, hoşunuza giden başka kadınlarla iki, üç ve dörde kadar evlenebilirsiniz; şayet, aralarında adaletsizlik yapmaktan korkarsanız bir tane almalısınız veya sahip olduğunuz ile yetinmelisiniz. Doğru yoldan sapmamanız için en uygunu budur. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Eğer, (velisi olduğunuz) yetim kızlar (ile evlenip onlar) hakkında adaletsizlik etmekten korkarsanız, (onları değil), size helâl olan (başka) kadınlardan ikişer, üçer, dörder olmak üzere nikâhlayın.[105] Eğer (o kadınlar arasında da) adaletli davranmayacağınızdan korkarsanız, o taktirde bir tane alın veya sahip olduğunuz (cariyeler) ile yetinin. Bu, adaletten ayrılmamanız için daha uygundur. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Eğer (kendileriyle evlendiğiniz takdir de) yetimlerin haklarına riayet edememekten korkarsanız beğendiğiniz (veya size helal olan) kadınlardan ikişer, üçer, dörder alın. Haksızlık yapmaktan korkarsanız bir tane alın; yahut da sahip olduğunuz (cariyeler) ile yetinin. Bu, adaletten ayrılmamanız için en uygun olanıdır. Edip Yüksel Meali Yetimler hakkında adaletli davranamamaktan korkuyorsanız uygun gördüğünüz kadınlarla ikişer, üçer, dörder evlenebilirsiniz. Onlara eşit davranamamaktan korkuyorsanız bir taneyle veya yeminlerinizin/anlaşmalarınızın hak sahibi olduklari ile* yetinin. Sapmamanız için en uygunu budur. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) eğer yetimlerin haklarını gözetemiyeceğinizden korkarsanız size halâl olan kadınlardan ikişer, üçer, dörder nikâh edin ve eğer bu surette adalet yapamıyacağınızdan korkarsanız o zaman bir tane veya milkiniz cariye alın, ağmamanız için bu daha muvafıktır. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Eğer yetim kızlar hakkında adâlete riâyet edemiyeceğinizden korkarsanız sizin için helâl olan kadınlardan ikişer, üçer veya dörder nikah ediniz. Ve eğer adâlet yapamayacağınızdan korkarsanız artık bir zevce ile veya mâlik olduğunuz cariye ile (iktifaediniz). Çünkü bu sizin için adâletten sapmamanıza daha yakındır. Muhammed Esed Eğer yetimlere karşı adil davranamamaktan korkuyorsanız, o zaman, size helal olan [diğer] kadınlardan 3 biri ile evlenin –[hatta] ikisi, üçü veya dördü [ile]; ama onlara adil bir tarafsızlıkla muamele edemeyeceğinizden korkarsanız, o zaman [sadece] bir tane ile– yahut meşru şekilde sahip olduklarınız 4 ile (evlenin). Bu, doğru yoldan sapmamanız için daha uygundur. Suat Yıldırım Himayeniz altındaki yetim kızlarla evlenince haklarını gözetemeyeceğinizden, adaleti sağlayamayacağınızdan endişe ederseniz, onlarla değil, size helâl olup arzu ettiğiniz diğer kadınlarla iki, üç veya dört hanım olmak üzere evlenin.Eğer bu takdirde de aralarında adaleti gerçekleştirmekten endişe ederseniz, bir kadınla veya elinizin altında olan cariyelerle yetinin. Bu durum, adaletten ayrılmamanız için en uygun olanıdır. (4,127) {KM, Matta 25,1-12; Tesniye 21, 10-14} * Süleyman Ateş Meali Şayet öksüz(kızlarla evlendiğiniz takdirde on)lar hakkında adaleti yerine getiremeyeceğinizden korkarsanız, size helal olan kadınlardan ikişer, üçer, dörder alın. O(kadı)nlar arasında da adalet yapamayacağınızdan korkarsanız bir tane alın; yahut ellerinizin altında bulunan(cariye)lerle yetinin. Cevr (ve haksızlık) etmemeniz için en uygun olan budur. Şaban Piriş Meali Eğer, yetim kızlara adil davranamamaktan korkarsanız, (onları değil) sizin için uygun olan başka kadınlardan iki, üç ve dörde kadar evlenin. Adil olamayacağınızdan korkarsanız bir tane ile veya sahip olduğunuz cariye ile evlenin. Bu, haksızlık etmemeniz için daha elverişlidir. Ümit Şimşek Meali Yetimlerin haklarını gözetemeyeceğinizden endişelenirseniz, size helâl olan diğer kadınlardan iki, üç veya dörde kadar nikâh edersiniz.(1) Eğer aralarında adaletle davranamayacağınızdan endişe ederseniz, bir tane ile veya elinizin altında bulunanlarla(2) yetinin. Adaletten ayrılmamanız için bu daha uygundur. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Yetimler konusunda adaleti koruyamayacağınızdan korkarsanız, sizin için temiz kılınan kadınlardan ikişer, üçer, dörder nikâhlayın. Eğer bu durumda adaleti gözetemeyeceğinizden korkarsanız, bir tek kadınla yahut yeminlerinizin/sağ ellerinizin sahip olduklarıyla yetinin. İşte bu, haksızlığa sapmamanız için en uygun yoldur. Yusuf Ali (English) If ye fear that ye shall not be able to deal justly with the orphans,(508) Marry women of your choice, Two or three or four; but if ye fear that ye shall not be able to deal justly (with them), then only one, or (a captive) that your right hands posses. M. Pickthall (English) And if ye fear that ye will not deal fairly by the orphans, marry of the women, who seem good to you, two or three or four; and if ye fear that ye cannot do justice (to so many) then one (only) or (the captives) that your right hands possess. Thus it is more likely that ye will not do injustice. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri